


Dark

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amulet Fic, Angst Dean Winchester, Drabble, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rather massive spoilers for 5.16, Dark Side of the Moon. Someone, or something remembers better times ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

It's dark where I am now.

I don't know where that is; I remember a trashcan on a shabby motel floor, but nothing more.

Some say I came from heaven; maybe so, but I enjoyed another heaven for many years.

Ever since that little boy hung me around his neck, and I rested against his warm chest, listening to his softly beating heart; I knew it was a good heart.

Things changed over time; the voice grew deeper, the neck grew thicker, the chest grew broader, but that soothing heartbeat never changed.

Then someone broke that heart.

xxxxx

It's dark where I am now.

xxxxx

end


End file.
